


Wilted Roses

by SymphonicWinds



Series: Ingrid is a Lesbian [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, ingrid is a lesbian mini series, one sided dorothea/ingrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: Dorothea takes Ingrid out to help Ingrid with her dating woes.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Ingrid is a Lesbian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses College AU





	Wilted Roses

Left on read, again. Ingrid closed Tinder and threw her phone on the bed. Every date that she’d been on ended in disaster. She didn’t know how to talk to people! She had spent her whole life with one man and suddenly she was thrust into this strange world that she still felt like she wasn’t apart of. Being single was hard.

Dorothea: heyy Ingrid, how’s man-hunting?

Well, at least she gained a friend through this harrowing experience.

Ingrid: as well as you would expect.  
Dorothea: ☹ do you wanna meet up tonight? I can come over after work.  
Ingrid: Are you sure? It’s an hour and a half drive out of the city.  
Dorothea: Don’t worry about it. I’ll be there soon. <3

Dorothea had been a godsend in helping Ingrid get on her feet. Dorothea had quickly inserted herself into arguments between Ingrid and Sylvain about how to use Tinder and now Dorothea was Ingrid’s sole confidant. She loved Felix and Dimitri, obviously, but it was hard talking to them one on one, especially about love. Ingrid wasn’t entirely sure how Felix had ended up with Annette; Felix’s permanent scowl didn’t seem to mesh with Annette’s sunny disposition, but somehow, they were still together all these years later. And Ingrid couldn’t handle Felix talking about Annette without her heart breaking slightly. Ingrid took a deep breath. Maybe a girl’s night out was what she needed.

Ingrid decided to pamper herself before Dorothea came by drawing a hot bath and putting on a face mask. She deserved it. When she got out, she put on her one nice outfit – a white blazer and dress pants – and slipped on a necklace that her father gave her as her graduation gift. Ingrid looked in the mirror and took another deep breath. She was going to be okay.

The doorbell rang and Ingrid hurried to the door. Dorothea, still in her work clothes, was on her doorstep with a bottle of white wine.

“I wasn’t sure whether you liked red, so I brought white just in case.” Ingrid’s eyes trailed up and down Dorothea’s body; her face was turning red. Did Dorothea always look this good?

“Let’s go.” Dorothea winked and gestured to her 2006 honda civic. Ingrid nodded and stumbled out of the house, following Dorothea inside of the car. It was clearly well loved; despite its age, it was incredibly well kept and a picture of Lin and Dorothea took the place of an air refresher. Ingrid always found Dorothea’s presence comforting; Dorothea knew how to carry a conversation and Ingrid enjoyed listening to her talk about whatever dumb thing Sylvain did, how the opera company was doing or her misadventures with Lindhardt trying to get him laid. Being with Dorothea was nice.

They arrived at a small Italian place. “I thought pasta would be a perfect pairing with the wine,” Dorothea said with a wink. Ingrid stumbled out of the car and followed Dorothea’s confident figure into the restaurant.

“Hi, I reserved a table for two under the name Dorothea.” The waiter brought them to their table; the seats were wooden, painted white to match the small square table they were seated at. Ingrid looked around; everyone seemed to be on a date besides her and the small space felt weirdly intimate. She swallowed. She was out with a friend, a friend who was in a long-term relationship with one of her childhood friends. Maybe she was just overthinking things.

The waiter handed them two menus; the prices were insane. Twenty-five dollars for pasta? This would be a one-time luxury, for sure. Ingrid ordered the spaghetti bolognese and Dorothea ordered something in Italian, and they handed their menus back to the waiter, who gave them two wine glasses in return. Dorothea was quick to uncork the white wine and pour a generous amount of the both of them. “So, man hunting hasn’t been going well?” she asked, taking a sip.

Ingrid took the wine glass into her hand and swirled it, watching the small droplets of alcohol rise and then fall. “No. I don’t really know how to talk to people. I’ve spent all my life crushing on Glenn, then dating him, waiting for him, and now… this. It’s different.” Ingrid took a small sip; she wasn’t used to drinking alcohol and the sharpness hit her first.

“Your first time?” Dorothea asked with a small laugh.

Ingrid blushed. “Not my first, but I don’t really drink.”

“You get used to it. Alcohol is great for the nerves and I find white wine to be more palatable than most.”

Ingrid nodded and took another sip. It wasn’t so bad, she told herself. This wasn’t so bad.

“I get it. Dating is hard. Trying to find someone who fits you exactly is difficult; I spent a lot of my first two years of college going on date after date after date, and I had similar results as you.”

“What made you realize you want to date Sylvain? He’s a bit of an idiot and a hell of a jerk; it’s hard to see the good qualities in him.”

Dorothea laughed. “Well, I came over one day, expecting sex—” Ingrid immediately put her hands on her mouth in shock, “sorry Ingrid. But he came out, blushing and stuttering like a schoolboy and asked me to go out with him. It was sweet, and I think it was the first time I’d ever seen him be honest. Now, I can admit that I liked him for a while, but I never thought he would take himself, or me, seriously until he basically proposed to me. For a long time, I thought he was just a rich boy with a sexist streak. I had no idea it would turn out like this. It just, kind of did.”

Ingrid balled her fists, trying to ignore the pangs of heartache. Why was she so upset?

Their food arrived and Dorothea, perhaps aware of Ingrid’s growing discomfort, quickly changed the topic to something more lighthearted. The ache in Ingrid’s heart eased with the food, alcohol and Dorothea’s company. Dorothea ended up drinking most of the wine and was a bit of the mess by the end of the meal.

“Can I tell you something?” Dorothea asked.

For some reason, Ingrid was nervous. “What is it?”

“Before I started dating Sylvain…. I had a bit of a crush on you.”

Ingrid nearly choked on her drink.

“Do you remember when we first met? You came over to their place… and I thought you were cute… so I tried hitting on you. It was clear that you weren’t interested though,” Dorothea said with a small laugh. The heart ache came back and Ingrid couldn’t look at her friend.

“We should get the bill. I’ll drive you home,” Ingrid said. She called the waiter over and paid for the both of them. They exited the restaurant and Ingrid took Dorothea’s keys from her and settled Dorothea into the car. Dorothea looked beautiful even when she was drunk. Ingrid bit the inside of her cheek and went into the driver’s seat and sped to Dorothea and Sylvain’s house, trying hard not to cry. They pulled up at Dorothea and Sylvain’s house and Ingrid rang the doorbell.

“Hey Ingrid, thanks for bringing my lovely flower home.” Sylvain graciously took the now-asleep Dorothea into his arms. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ingrid turned away from Sylvain and opened her uber app.

“Hey, I’ll drive you home. It’s the least I can do for you.”

“No. It’s fine.”

“Ingrid don’t be like this. Please, let me help you.”

“You have your sleeping beauty to take care of; I’ll be fine.” She climbed into the car and saw Sylvain watch her go. Ingrid buried her face into her hands and sobbed.


End file.
